


Christmas Wishes

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: It's Christmas and Cassian has to make a decision regarding his future.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yes, I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I LOVE Christmas and this idea has been torturing me for a few weeks so I finally sat down to play with it and this is what came out. Hope you like!

“Here. You look like you need this.”

Prince Cassian, Grand Duke of Fest, turned slightly to see his good friend, Princess Leia of Alderaan, hand him a tumbler of what he figured was the imported bourbon from his office. He gratefully took the glass.

“Thank you,” he replied, before downing the glass.

“Guess it’s a good thing I brought the bottle,” Leia responded. 

Cassian just nodded holding the glass out for more. His eyes returned to the ballroom below. The annual Christmas gala was in full swing. The Grand Palace, a beautiful sight on any ordinary day, sparkled with the lights and candles of Christmas decorations from around the world. The Christmas season had begun and the palace staff had been working diligently for months, as they did every year, to see that the annual Christmas gala was a success. The gala that had originated over a hundred years prior before the turn of the century was a Festian tradition that had been carried on by each successive Grand Duke or Duchess, was the opening event of the Christmas season in the tiny principality of Fest. However, watching from the gallery above Cassian only noticed one person in the room below. And who she was dancing with. 

“You’re a great conversationalist tonight, Andor.”

Cassian turned to face his companion, “I’m sorry, Leia. You’re right. I’m not very good company tonight. The council is really pushing me to make an announcement tonight.”

“Ahh, trying to force you to propose to me, huh?”

“Yes, the majority of the council really wants an marriage alliance with Alderaan.”

“They do realize that it is unnecessary, right? Alderaan and Fest’s relationship goes back centuries. We have always stood by each other and we always will. Politically it’s not smart either. Festians are quite independent. If we did marry our crowns would be merged with our child and Fest would be absorbed into Alderaan. Within a few generations Fest would be just another region of Alderaan. Not sure you really want that.”

“I don’t. Just haven’t figured out how to get the council to back down. While they don’t have final approval of who I marry, they can try to make things difficult.”

“I think you should take Kay’s advice and begin replacing your mother’s advisors. I know you kept them around after she died, but it’s been three years. Time to pick people you trust to help you govern the principality. It's also time to take your fate in your own hands. Besides, you're in luck. My father has agreed that I shouldn’t have to make a dynastic marriage if I don’t want to and I don’t. I love you like a brother, but I do not want to marry you.”

Cassian smiled, “I love you, too, but I seriously do not want to marry you, either. You’ve been the sister I didn’t have growing up. It would be weird.”

“Very,” Leia agreed, her eyes turning to the ballroom below, quickly finding the same couple that Cassian had. “You know, she’ll make a stunning grand duchess.”

“And he’ll be a great prince consort,” Cassian returned. 

“What! We’re not…” Leia started.

Cassian raised an eyebrow as if to say, ‘Are you serious?’

“Okay, we are, but I’m not ready to announce that. Father likes him, but our council doesn’t.”

“What’s not to like? He’s the second son of the present Duke of Corellia. He has no throne so no other demands on his time, unlike myself. We would end up splitting time between here and Alderaan. At least he won’t have to travel back to Corellia and can devote himself fully to you and the running of your kingdom when the time comes. Sounds like we both need to replace advisors.”

“Oh believe me, that will be the first thing I do when I inherit in a few years. Father has said he’d like to pass the throne to me on my thirtieth birthday so I’ve got a few more years to get things settled.”

“Do you think she’d say yes if I asked her?”

“Cassian, seriously? You two dorks have been in love since you met her five years ago at my birthday celebration. Of course, she’s going to say yes. I mean she better say yes. You had your mother’s ring resized and everything.”

“Kay wasn’t supposed to mention that,” Cassian groused. 

“Oh, don’t be mad at him. I was complaining about one of your advisors, Krennic, who was trying to get me to see the logic in marrying you. Kay replied that you’d already had the ring done and it wouldn’t fit me, so Krennic was wasting his breath and time. I laughed so hard. Kay doesn’t try to be funny. He just is.”

“He is funny,” Cassian agreed, “Although he never seems to understand why what he says is funny at times.”

“That’s what makes it so much better.”

“It really does.”

“You know, Cassian, it’s almost a shame that we aren’t making that announcement tonight. I pulled out this stunning new dress and the jewels. Mother even lent me a different tiara for tonight, and I’m not going to be the center of attention,” Leia joked. 

“Leia, you are the center of attention of any room you walk in. But seriously if you want to be the center of attention tonight **_and_** get what you want, you know what you need to do,” Cassian returned looking from her down to the ballroom. 

“But I’m not…”

“I’ll take the leap right now if you do. Let’s go down there and make it clear to everyone who we intend to marry.”

“And just how do we do that?”

“I’m going to go down there, cut in, dance with her for a few minutes, ask her to marry me and when she says yes I’m going to kiss her right there in front of everyone. That should get my point across. You can do the same. You do want to marry him, right?”

“More than anything,” Leia responded quietly, “Even when he makes me so angry I can’t see straight. I love him.”

“Then like you said, it’s time to take my fate in my own hands. You should do the same.”

Cassian watched as Leia straightened her back and lifted her chin as she made her decision. 

“You’re right. It’s time for both of us to make it clear that we will decide who we marry and how we govern. Let’s do this,” Leia replied, setting her glass down next to the bottle on the marbled floor at her feet. Cassian followed suit before turning and offering his arm. They made their way to the stairs to proceed down to the ballroom ready to shake things up and change the course of both their countries.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember reviews are love!


End file.
